La noche del lobo
by lirios41
Summary: -Casa de los Swan, No está en casa- Contesta Jacob al teléfono. Entonces ella simplemente pregunta -¿Quién es?-. Y cuando vuelve a la sala Alice ya no estaba. Sé quedo sin ellos de nuevo, con Jacob a su lado. (ADVERTENCIA) ¡NO APTO PARA FANS DE TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes Principales:** Isabella Swan, Jacob Black.

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **AVISO**_

 _1\. Este fic_ _ **no es para las fans de Twillight**_ _. Cada quien tiene derecho para expresarse como quiera y decir lo que le parezca. No pretendo ofender a alguien. Así que si eres sensible, de ideas fijas (mente cerrada) muy amablemente te recuerdo que no estas obligad a leer este fic y no es necesario dejar tu odio en tus reviews._

 _Créeme, lo que escribiré te podrá molestar ya que es una crítica hacia esta saga y lo mucho que me molesta, así como tú tienes derecho a disfrutarla y escribir lo que te plazca, yo tengo derecho de dar mi opinión y critica respecto a lo que me parece incorrecto, enfermizo o dañino de esta saga._

 _La vida es muy bella como para molestarse por opiniones ajenas, evítate la pena y visita otras historias._

 _2\. Va dedicado para quienes se sintieron morir del coraje al leer los libros (incluyéndome)._

 _3\. Ya sé que la de la imagen es Renesme y no Bella. Pero como me basare más en el libro no le doy importancia realmente._

 _4\. Si eres fan de Twillght, team Edward o sabes que no te gustara lo que leeras, saltéatelo. Y ve a leer otras historias._

Carta a Bella.

¿Es que acaso podía ser más egoísta?

No le dijo en ningún momento a nadie que los Cullen eran vampiros

Y sobre todo no se lo confirmo a Jacob cuando él se lo dijo en cara. No mucho menos lo insinuó.

Pero no dudo ni un segundo…que digo un segundo ni si quiera lo dudo, no pensó que en que era un secreto de la tribu cuando dijo a Alice "Jacob es un hombre lobo"

Y por supuesto cuando Alice lo nombro "perro" a él y a su tribu en ningún momento si quiera pensó en que era algo malo. Pero madamas él dice "Maldito chupasangre" y sale en su defensa absoluta defendiendo a capa y espada a los vampiros. Pero en ningún momento, si quiera, le pidió a Alice que respetara a su amigo.

Por no decir que en el pleito verbal, que Alice inicio, cuando Jacob se defendió, ella simplemente dijo "no quiero peleas".

¿Por qué no detuvo la pela cuando ella lo llamo perro?

Maldita sanguijuela…porque aunque no chupen la sangre de los humanos, siguen chupando la de los animales.

En fin.

Nuestra obsesionada dolida favorita se encontraba…ya saben, esa escena de la película en que se va a besar con Jacob ((momento malo de los editores porque claramente sus labios se juntan pero ellos "pretenden" que no…ojala hubiera habido alguien llamando realmente…o tal vez era un momento dramático para los fans en que pensaran que realmente se besaran…como sea…Digo, nada como una fiel fan que ve la película y nunca lee los libros. Eso me facina. En fin.)) Volviendo a la escena. Esperen, hare una pausa…

Primero que nada ¿Qué pasaría si ella no hubiera girado la cabeza y visto el carro de los Cullen? o ¿Si hubiera esperado a Jacob en el acantilado? o …bueno entienden el punto, un pequeño giro en la historia.

O que pasa, si por una vez el personaje tiene "vida propia", ya saben cuándo un personaje tiene una personalidad sólida, vida propia y actúa de manera en que lo haría si fuera real…ya saben cómo que todos sabemos que Harry siempre hará lo correcto, que Arnold siempre tendrá cabeza de balón (cosa mas creíble)

Pero bueno, asumimos que ella es tal como te la describen hasta esa escena del medio beso.

Ok, si ella es así, entonces siendo tan impaciente y tan ilógica…lo que sea, ella en lugar de esperar pacientemente (porque vamos todos sabemos que no ella no es paciente) y siendo menos ubicada (porque admitámoselo con Jacob hay confianza y no hay necesidad emocional autoimpuesta de tener siempre modales y una pose perfecta para no sentirse "tan inferior"…tan ridículo…)

Pero bueno, me entienden. Si ella es así, Entonces ella simplemente pregunta impacientemente quien llama.

Ok, estamos en ese momento, en que ella acaba de tener su última alucinación escuchado la voz de Edward por última vez diciéndole "se feliz" como respuesta a su debate entre seguir con Jacob o esperar eternamente por un Edward que dijo "nunca" volver.

Así pues, ella razono por primera que no traicionaba a nadie escogiendo a Jacob, salvo a sí misma, porque claro estar enamorada y andar con alguien más es traición (Esto lo digo enserio). Pero bueno el (Edward) la dejo a ella (Bella).

Habiendo puesto esto, entonces armemos esa escena en que se están por besar. Entonces él (Jacob) se inclinó para besarla y como dije apunto de tocarse labio a labio e teléfono suena y un molesto licántropo canela toma la bocina y dice.

-Casa de los Swan, No está en casa-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Bella impacientemente.

Ese "¿QUIEN ES: es la clave mi fic, es lo que me haría creerme un poco más al personaje.

Y es ahí donde mi fic empieza. En ese momento.

Eso lo cambia todo.

Ese pequeño ¿Quién ES?

Que ella dijo…y les diré porque.

En el siguiente capítulo claro.

:D Un saludo

~Lirios.

"Entonces ella simplemente pregunta…"


	2. Capítulo 1 El último día de luna nueva

**Personajes Principales:** Isabella Swan, Jacob Black.

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

 _1\. Este fic no es para las fans de Twillight. Cada quien tiene derecho para expresarse como quiera y decir lo que le parezca. No pretendo ofender a alguien. Así que si eres sensible, de ideas fijas (mente cerrada) muy amablemente te recuerdo que no estas obligad a leer este fic y no es necesario dejar tu odio en tus reviews._

 _Créeme, lo que escribiré te podrá molestar ya que es una crítica hacia esta saga y lo mucho que me molesta, así como tú tienes derecho a disfrutarla y escribir lo que te plazca, yo tengo derecho de dar mi opinión y critica respecto a lo que me parece incorrecto, enfermizo o dañino de esta saga._

 _La vida es muy bella como para molestarse por opiniones ajenas, evítate la pena y visita otras historias._

 _2\. Va dedicado para quienes se sintieron morir del coraje al leer los libros (incluyéndome)._

 _3\. Ya sé que la de la imagen es Renesme y no Bella. Pero como me basare más en el libro no le doy importancia realmente._

 _4\. Si eres fan de Twillght, team Edward o sabes que no te gustara lo que leeras, saltéatelo. Y ve a leer otras historias._

 **No puedo narrar este fic en primera persona (lanzaría el computador por la ventana a medio capitulo), pero bueno. Aquí va la primera parte.**

 **NOTA: entre paréntesis pondré críticas de lo que pasa y pienso (NO tengo doble moral, pero considero necesario recalcar que no pienso así, lo escribí para que fuera creíble)**

 **•** ◕ ◑ ◔ o ◐ **•**

 _Sollocé y clavé la vista en sus pies enormes._

— _Pero ¿me esperarás, verdad? ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo aunque también quiera a Alice?_

 _No alcé los ojos, temerosa de lo que iba a pensar de la última parte. Necesitó un minuto para responder, por lo que probablemente fue un acierto no mirarle._

— _Sí, siempre seré tu amigo —dijo con brusquedad— sin tener en cuenta a quién ames._

~Isabella Swan y Jacob Black~ Luna Nueva

 **•** ◕ ◑ ◔ o ◐ **•**

 **Capítulo 1 El último día de luna nueva •**

— Casa de los Swan. No está en casa —

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto Bella impacientemente.

— ¿Hola? — Se escuchó el pitido de llamada cortada. — Ash, asqueroso chupasangre. —

— ¿Quién era? —pregunto Bella enojada.

—El doctor Carlisle Cullen —

— ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con él?! — Pregunto en tono de reproche.

—No ha preguntado por ti. — Dijo él con frialdad. — Solo pregunto por Charly y luego colgó. —

—No te corresponde decidir — Estaba sumamente molesta.

— Ya te dije que el colgó, ni si quiera le conteste lo de Charly. —

— ¡Yo quería hablar con él! — La mirada de ella mostraba un gran reproche en los ojos.

No le importo herirlo, solo quería reprocharle por tomar el teléfono.

— Adiós Bella. — No quería oír lo que iba a decir.

Lo vio salir por la puerta. Se sentía herida y asustada de que Jacob no la perdonara. (¿De que la tenía que perdonar?, simplemente de herirlo. Hace unos instantes a punto de besarse y después le reclama por no dejarla hablar con un vampiro, que por cierto es su enemigo mortal.)

Estaba consciente de que él tenía razones de más para estar molesto, pero lo que más le preocupaba era si el pudiera perdonarla (Y ¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos de Jacob?).

— Bella — Pregunto Alice, quien había entrado a la casa a penas salió Jacob.

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Todo está bien? — Bella afirmo con la cabeza. Miro a Alice, llevaba el móvil en las manos, aun encendido. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Bella.

— Dime algo. —

—Tu móvil esta encendido. —

Alice rio y colgó. Estuvieron platicando largo rato el resto del dia. Falto a la escuela.

Cuando volvió Charly les llevo Pizza a ambas, luego se fue a dormir y le recordó a Bella que tenía que ir a clases.

—Yo misma la llevare. —Le dijo Alice.

Pasaron la noche hablando, por la mañana se vistieron para ir, su amiga la llevo y le pregunto cómo se sentía.

— ¡Estupenda! —Contesto Bella alegremente.

— Te recogeré por la tarde. —

No se concentró en la escuela y tuvo que ponerse al corriente en algunas materias, el maestro Gill le llamo la atención por no llevar los deberes y le encargo unos extra para compensar. Cuando salió vio a Jacob en su motocicleta esperándola, después Alice se interpuso con el Mercedes S55 AMG, le abrió la puerta del carro y ella entro. Sin saludar a su amigo.

Alice estaba seria se detuvo en la entrada y miro al volante.

— ¿Alice? —

—Debo irme. —

— Pero si acabas de llegar, quédate un poco, solo un poco más. — Insistió Bella, pero Alice negó con el rostro y salio del carro hasta la entrada de casa.— ¿Qué sucede? — Dijo bella siguiéndola.

— Bella, debes prometerme que te alejaras de tu amigo el perro. —

— ¿De Jacob? —

— Sí, promételo. —

— Alice, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Tienes que irte ahora? —

— Jasperd quiere que vuelva. —

— Alice…No te vayas. — Sin previo aviso Bella comenzó a llorar.

— No es momento para que llores, le diré a Jasperd lo de Victoria. Iremos a buscarla y cuando la atrapemos hablaremos contigo. —

— ¿Volverá? ¿Ven…vendrán a verme? — Dijo calmando el llanto.

— No lo sé, tal vez solo venga yo. — Se sintió desmoronada, esperaba volver a verlo a "él".— Intenta al menos alejarte de _tu amigo._

— Yo… — Se quedó muda. Sin Alice y sin Jacob para confortarla sentía que iba morir (¡¿ENSERIO?!).

— Tomare eso como un "Si", despídeme de Charly. — La abrazo como despedida. — Tengo que irme. Adiós Bella. —

Sintió un gran pesar y dolor en su pecho cuando en un instante Alice simplemente ya no estaba abrazándola.

— Adiós Alice. — Susurro Isabella en la soledad de su casa.

.

•

.

Se sorprendió al día siguiente al ver al Jacob parado frente a casa.

—Hola— Le dijo ella. Estaba incomoda.

—Quil me mando a averiguar si la chupasangr…—

—Alice. — Le corrijo ella.

Jacob Bufo y dijo.

— ¿Se fue? —

— Sí. Ayer. —

—oh, bueno en ese caso adiós. — Jacob bajaba las escaleras de su entrada.

— Espera… — Se detuvo y giro medio cuerpo para verla. — ¿Quieres pasar? —

— Tengo que avisarle a Quil, que tenemos que vigilar toda la zona ahora. —

— Tengo un teléfono dentro. —

— Creí que no querías que lo tocara de nuevo. —

— Te doy permiso para comunicarte con tus amigos licántropos. —

— Gracias. Pero debo ir, es urgente. — Jacob se fue de nuevo.

Ella se quedó mirándole recargada en la pared. Él no le había sonreído. Lo vio correr alejándose de ella. El remordimiento la inundo. Se preguntó si el sería capaz de entenderla.

El resto del día lo paso haciendo quehaceres, para distraerse. Puso la lavadora, limpio la sala y luego hizo más lasaña, porque no se le ocurrió otro platillo. Cuando ya no tenía más ropa para lavar, puso las sabanas y cobijas de Charly y las suyas.

Aún era de día, mañana pediría los deberes de la escuela y se pondría al corriente, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo hoy.

Seguía pensando en que más podía hacer cuando las cobijas estuvieron limpias, entonces se le ocurrió trapear toda la casa, con sumo cuidado por si el olor a Alice impedía a Jacob volver.

 _Alice_

Alice era real, era sido su amiga y se había ido. Tal vez volviera, tal vez no. Pero igualmente se había ido. Entonces Bella soltó el trapeador, se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a llorar abrazándose a sí misma.

—Alice.—Susurro.

¿Por qué la había dejado? ¿Porque se fue? Se supone que eran amigas, y ella la extrañaba mucho.

Sin desearlo paso el resto de la tarde llorando.

.

•

.

Aun se sentía triste cuando Charly llego a casa, le dijo que Alice había mandado despedirse de él y con una mueca comió lasaña, más porque tenía que repetir el platillo que por otra cosa.

Se subió a su cuarto y tendió la cama con las cobijas limpias. No sabía si quería leer un libro o que hacer realmente. Acomodo su cuarto, solo para cansarse y después se bañó.

Bajo solo para desearle buenas noches a Charly .

No podía dormir. Ya había llorado mucho esa tarde. Escucho que alguien golpeaba su ventana.

Con suma prisa corrió a abrirla, se asomó para ver quien estaba ahí estaba.

Él entro a la habitación.

Lo contemplo, no pensó que fuera a volver realmente. No tan pronto al menos.

Se acercó a él y le miro a los ojos.

 **•** ◕ ◑ ◔ o ◐ •

 **Hasta aquí termina, este fic tendrá 7 capítulos. Serán cortos y pues tratare de ser breve (tratare de imitar el estilo de la saga, pero no del todo.)**

 **Bueno les mando un abrazo.**

 **Lirios.**


	3. Capítulo 2 Luna creciente (en el hemisfe

**Personajes Principales:** Isabella Swan, Jacob Black.

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

 _1\. Este fic no es para las fans de Twillight. Cada quien tiene derecho para expresarse como quiera y decir lo que le parezca. No pretendo ofender a alguien. Así que si eres sensible, de ideas fijas (mente cerrada) muy amablemente te recuerdo que no estas obligad a leer este fic y no es necesario dejar tu odio en tus reviews._

 _Créeme, lo que escribiré te podrá molestar ya que es una crítica hacia esta saga y lo mucho que me molesta, así como tú tienes derecho a disfrutarla y escribir lo que te plazca, yo tengo derecho de dar mi opinión y critica respecto a lo que me parece incorrecto, enfermizo o dañino de esta saga._

 _La vida es muy bella como para molestarse por opiniones ajenas, evítate la pena y visita otras historias._

 _2\. Va dedicado para quienes se sintieron morir del coraje al leer los libros (incluyéndome)._

 _3\. Ya sé que la de la imagen es Renesme y no Bella. Pero como me basare más en el libro no le doy importancia realmente._

 _4\. Si eres fan de Twillght, team Edward o sabes que no te gustara lo que leeras, saltéatelo. Y ve a leer otras historias._

• ◑ ◔ o ◐ •

 _Estaba... vacía. Tenía los ojos inexpresivos …no volvió a escuchar música. No leía y nunca permanecía en la misma habitación donde hubiera una tele encendida. Finalmente comprendí que ella evitaba todo aquello que le pudiera recordar a... él._

—Charly Swan sobre Bella en Luna Nueva.

• ◑ ◔ o ◐ •

 **Capítulo 2 Luna creciente (en el hemisferio sur)** ◕

Se acercó a él y le miro a los ojos. Se sintió rara de que él la hubiera perdonado tan rápido. No tenía que decir nada, entendía que si él estaba ahí era porque se había sobrepuesto al daño que ella le había causado.

— Jake… —

— Lo siento, yo siento haberme enfadado. —

¿Cuántas veces Jacob se había sobrepuesto a una herida sentimental hecha por ella? ¡Muchas! y encima estaba ahí al pie de su ventana disculpándose con ella por ser amiga de sus enemigos naturales. Se sintió quería y una alegría la inunda, al igual que una especie de remordimiento pero rápidamente lo corrigió.

— No puedo creer que siga rompiendo mi promesa. — Termino él.

— oh Jake yo también lo siento. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Siento haberte gritado cuando la llamada de Carlisle. — Empezó a sollozar.

— Bella… —

— Yo lo hice primero esta vez. Yo no quise herirte…solo…es que yo… — Empezó a llorar de verdad de nuevo.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — La jalo hacia él, la rodeo con los brazos y su mentón estaba sobre su cabeza. La abrazo.

Con su mano acaricio su cabeza, ella recargo el rostro en su pecho y le rodeo el torso con ambos brazos. El beso su frente, se sintió protegida.

Aún estaba dolida, pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Solo un poco.

.

.

Luego de que el llanto cesara hablaron un rato, lo más bajo posible para que Charly no los escuchara. Hicieron unas cuantas bromas y al final abordaron lo que él hizo toda la tarde. Le dijo que trataron de encontrar algún rastro de Victoria y que no tuvieran éxito.

-Oh, eso no es bueno.- Fue todo lo que Bella dijo.

-Ya lo sé. Me molesta un poco, mas con el aroma de la chupasangre que vino…-

-Alice.- La corrigió ella instantáneamente.

-Con ella el olor es más fuerte en tu casa.-

-¿Qué? -Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que limpie toda la casa para que cuando tu vinieras no oliera.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿la limpiaste para mí?-Jacob sonrió.

Bella enrojeció.-No quería que te irritaras más.-

-¿Me irritara?-

-Sí, es que parecías muy molesto de que Alice fuera mi amiga.-

-No molesto de tu amistad.- Jacob la miro.- sino que estoy más preocupado por ti y tu necedad de ponerte en peligro.-

-Alice no es peligrosa, no me ha pasado nada estando con ella.-

Jacob suspiro.

-Y supongo que la pelirroja siguiéndote no es ninguna consecuencia.-

-Pero eso fue incidental, Alice no tuvo nada que ver.-

-Sí, pero si no fueras amiga de _ellos_ no tendrías ese problema.-

¿Cómo se supone que sabría que eso pasaría? Se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento…no quise molestarte.- Le dijo Jacob.

Bella suspiro.

-¿Dónde huele más?-

-¿Qué?-

-A vampiro, ¿en que parte de mi habitación huele más?-

-La cama, supongo que ahí fingió dormirse.- Bella se quedó sin expresión. Pese a haber lavado las cobijas el colchón aun olía a vampiro, pero no a Alice como decía Jacob sino a Edward.

Recordó las noches en que él había pasado en su cama. Su aroma debía seguir ahí, aunque levemente, pero lo suficiente para que el chico lo percibiera. Sintió envidia, ella también quería olerlo .No le quiso a Jacob lo supiera, no por vergüenza, sino porque no quería herir sus sentimientos.

– Lavare las cobijas entonces.-

-¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme en tu cama?- Dijo Jacob bromeando.

-No, pensándolo mejor no volveré a lavarlas.-

-No sean pandrosa lava tus cobijas, luego me quedare ahí.-

-Basta Jake. No…- evito decir "No pasara", no quería herirlo y aun no había tomado una decisión con respecto a él.-

-¿no que?-

-Nada, ¿Dónde más huele?-

-Pues ahí.- Señalo un lugar en el suelo.

-¿En el suelo? Qué raro.-

-Sí, es extraño.-

-Oye bella debo irme, siento no poder quedarme en tu cama esta noche.-

-Está bien, ahora no tendré que dormir en el sofá.-

Jacob bufo.

-¿Motos el viernes?-

-Seguro.-

Apenas vio a Jacob salir, se dirigió al suelo.

Se acercó y trato de oler algo pero no percibió nada. Se sintió ridícula de estar oliendo el piso de su cuarto. Entonces se dio cuenta que ese pedazo de madera estaba como salido y de echo la luz se colaba dejándole ver una pequeña cosa rosa.

Ella jalo la tapa y era un trasfondo. Encontró sus fotos, sus discos y sus cartas de Edward.

Se quedó inmóvil viéndolas largo rato. De pronto comprendió lo que eso significaba. Que Edward era real y no un simple recuerdo ni una fantasía de su mente. Las abrazo rápidamente, casi con desesperación.

No dudo un momento y entonces coloco su _nana_ en el reproductor de CD's, aun tenia pilas pese a los meses ahí arrumbado. El resto de las cosas no quiso ponerlas en su escritorio ni en su cajón. No. Tenía miedo de que Alice entrara por la ventana y se las quitara, o herir a Jacob, metió todo en una caja de metal, de esas de galletas. Y entonces las abrazo acurrucada en su cama mientras la canción que Edward compuso para ella se quedaba en el reproductor sin sonar. No se atrevió a ponerle "Play" al reproductor.

.

.

No supo cuando se quedó sin batería su reproductor y se le hizo muy extraño ya que no había reproducido nada de música. No importaba, compraría otras baterías por la tarde. Metió la caja a su mochila y bajo las escaleras para desayunar con Charly. No hablaron de nada, se sentía cómoda con el silencio.

Entonces se fue a la escuela. Transcurrió sin todo sin novedades. Escucho a Angela decir algo sobre sus solicitudes a la universidad. Bella le dijo que no había llenado alguna y Angela muy amablemente le extendió una solicitud en blanco para llenarla. Pensó en ignorar el asunto. No quería irse de Fork. Pero acepto la hoja, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Llegado el viernes se dirigió directamente hacia la casa de Jacob. Se sintió a salvo, sabía que ningún Cullen llegaría a esconderle sus cosas de nuevo, así que dejo con toda tranquilidad la caja en su mochila dentro de la camioneta.

-Hola Bill.- Saludo Bella.

-Bella que gusto.-

-Luces genial-Dijo ella sonriendo.-¿Esta Jake?-

-Aun no vuelve de la escuela, entra estoy seguro que no tardara.-

-gracias.-

Tomo una bebida caliente con Bill mientras esperaban a su amigo.

-¡Bella!- Le saludo Jacob, llevaba su mochila a la espalda.

-Hey Jake.-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-estoy bien gracias.-

-¿Lista para el paseo?-

-Lista.-

-Papa, saldré con Bella vuelvo más al rato.-

-¿Por qué no comen primero?-

Se dieron una mirada cómplice, incapaces de rechazar al amable Billy ambos tomaron sus alimentos. Después de comer tomaron las motos del garajes y las pusieron en la parte trasera de su camioneta.

Cuando Jacob tomo su mochila ella se quedó estupefacta. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el joven al ver su expresión.

La mochila tenía la caja con las fotos, las cartas y el reproductor con la nana que Edward compuso. Sintió nerviosismo, impotencia y un miedo jovial a que Jacob se encontrara con esas cosas.

Luego él la coloco en la media cabina trasera y ella respiro aliviada de que el no encontrara su caja.

-Necesito un espacio para subirme. ¿Qué sucede?-

-No es nada, andando.-

Anduvieron hasta las montañas altas, en el mismo camino de siempre. Sin tránsito y sin ojos curiosos que los pudieran delatar con Charly o Billy. Ella se subió a un, intento conducir la motoneta, fracasando rotundamente. Jacob corrió a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si.-

-¿Tengo que llevarte a urgencias?-

-No. Solo es una herida en la palma. No es grabe.-

-Eso me alegra. Otro golpe en la cabeza y de seguro tu padre me mata.-

-Charly cree que me falta un tornillo.-Dijo Bella recordando la conversación que su padre había tenido con Alice.

-No lo creo, pienso que solo falta un golpe para que se te bota el último tornillo. –

-Estoy bien mentalmente.- Dijo ella a la defensiva. Aunque siendo subjetivos y en teoría escuchar las voces de alguien puede ser insano. Por lo que se preguntó qué tanta razón llevaba Charly con eso de la cordura de ella.

-¿Otra vuelta?-

-Yo creo que no.-

-Ahora que, ¿nos lanzaremos del acantilado?-

-No, hoy no tengo ganas de sentir que me ahogo.- Respondió ella. Jacob rio.

-Ven, te llevare a casa.-

-No aun no me quiero ir.-

-¿entonces?-

-Vamos a tu Garage, hagámonos unos cascos con madera tallada o algo.-

-Bella- Jacob rio- tratare soy bueno con la madera-

-Lo decía en broma.-

-Lo sé, pero si quieres un casco tallado de madera te lo hare.-

-Eso espero.-

-¿Qué recibiré a cambio?-

-Te daré 3 años más de vida.-

-¿Solo 3? La última vez fueron 10.-

-Bueno que sean 5.-

-Estupendo.-

Ese día no pudieron hacer lo cascos, y de echo no fue sino hasta el sábado por la mañana que compraron la madera y Jacob comenzó a hacerlos. No pensó que fuera realmente a hacer semejante cosa. Lo observo tallar la madera, mientras ella se ponía al corriente con la escuela.

-¿Oye que es eso en tu mochila?-Pregunto Jacob.

Bella sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco, se quedó con el bolígrafo sobre su libreta y vio la caja donde guardaba las cosas de Edward. No sabía si contarle directamente, de cualquier forma él podía olerlo y había tenido la cortesía de no recriminarla por el aroma.

Pero también decírselo la hacía sentir como exponer su engaño. No es como que Jacob fuera su novio y lo engañara con un pedazo de papel y un reproductor de discos, pero si podía sentirse como una especie de traición espiritual, no física ni de compromiso pero si espiritual.

Se debatió entre si decírselo o no. De cualquier forma negarse a mostrarle que hay podía dar pie a que el sintiera la necesidad de ver. No estaba segura del porque era así, pero la mente de los chicos así funcionaba.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto fingiendo demencia y tomando una decisión.

-Esa hoja azul.-

Sintió gran alivio de que el preguntara por otra cosa.

-Es una solicitud a la universidad de Phoenex.-

-¿Iras a esa universidad?-

-No creo, me la dio Angela eso es todo.-

-oh y ¿Quieres ir a esa universidad?-

-Me gustaría, pero no quiero irme de Forks.- Dijo ella honestamente.

-Puedes venir los fines de semana, mi hermana Rebeca estudia solo 3 días a la semana, acomoda su horario. Así estarás conmigo 4 días a la semana.-

-Pero tú iras a la escuela dos días.-

-Pudo faltar.-

-Jake la educación es importante. –Lo sermoneo Bella- ¿No planeas ir a la universidad?-

-No lo he pensado realmente.-

-Deberías.-

-No se me dan bien muchas cosas.-

¿Cómo que no se le daban bien muchas cosas? Era un adolecente capas de reparar casi cualquier motor, de hecho era una forma en que se mantenía a su padre y a el mismo. Entender un motor mecánico por si solo podía ser complicado, se necesitaba inteligencia, observación y coordinación en las manos. No dudaba de su capacidad de estudiar algo más.

-Yo creo que si puedes, inténtalo.-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ir a la universidad?, aun me falta un año para pensar en eso.-

-Pero lo intentaras ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, está bien lo hare. ¿Y entonces a dónde iras?-

-¿Cómo?-

-A qué universidad has mandado solicitud.-

-A ninguna.- Bella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres ir a la universidad?-

-Ya te lo dije no quiero irme de Forks.- Jacob se quedó viéndola, casi con pena.

-él no vendrá ¿lo sabes?-Dijo el joven casi molesto.

-No es por _él_ -Mintió ella.-no quiero alejarme de Charly.-

-No es como si Charly fuera Billy, Charly puede vivir solo.-

Billy, el papa de Jacob, era minusválido desde hace unos años y Jacob se había hecho cargo de ambos desde entonces. Por alguna razón era bueno ayudando a las personas. Solo entonces Bella entendió porque.

-No quiero dejarlo solo.-

-Entonces si vas Phoenex puedes volver a verle los fines de semana, si acomodas tu horario puedes venir más días.-

-Jake… ¿Quieres que me vaya- Pregunto casi herida.-¿Lejos de ti?-

-No, claro que no-Dijo Jacob apresurándose y tomándola delas manos. Unas cuantas astillas rosaron la piel de Bella.- pero creo que sería bueno que te fueras de Forks y comiences a olvidarlo.-

-Pero es que no quiero…-Callo. Sabía perfectamente que iba a decir "no quiero olvidarlo"…o más bien "no puedo". No quería herir a Jacob, o molestarlo, había dicho suficiente para que el entendiera lo que trato de decir.

-¿no quieres que?-Jacob no se molestó, por el contrario le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.- ¿Olvidarlo?- Pregunto él acertadamente. Controlando cualquier abismo de dolor en su voz.

-No..yo no lo sé.- Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Bella tienes que intentarlo.-

-No lo sé. Adiós Jake.-

-Bella espera.-

Y se fue de ahí sin decir una palabra.

Paso el resto del sábado haciendo quehaceres y deberes de la escuela. Terminando se puso a ver cada una de las fotos, algo que había estado evitar.

Vio las fotos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, una donde estaba sosteniendo felizmente un regalo morado. Luego había otra de ella con Edward al pie de la escalera y también se encontraba una última donde solo estaba _él_ solo.

La contemplo y con dedo rodeo su imagen.

Siguió viéndola hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

.

Le dio vueltas al asunto toda la semana. Si terminar o no con su vida, si seguir o no. Por una parte Edward quería que fuese feliz.

Además de que su padre, quien era el menos culpable, había cargado con ella todo ese tiempo. No sabía que tan impotente lo había echo sentir, y es mas no era su intención. Pero lo había hecho, y se preguntó a cuanta gente más abría herido en toda esa. Su vida no era solo de ella, tenía que pensar en que sus acciones o sus decisiones afectaban a otros.

Su decisión de seguir aferrada a un recuerdo, a alguien que simplemente ya no la quería, lastimaba a otros, incluidos sus padres, sus amigos y Jacob. No porque los perjudicara, sino porque si ella viera a alguno de ellos triste y con ganas de morir en el rostro incapaz de hacer nada para ayudarle, sin duda alguna sufriría mucho. Y seria aun peor todo si tratase de ayudar a esa persona y esta se negara.

Así debía sentirse Jacob ahora. Impotente.

Tal vez era momento de seguir con su vida, y no echar a la basura su futuro por el dolor. No debía pasar la oportunidad de ir a la universidad porque su novio de la preparatoria lo dejo. Y pensándolo bien sonaba ridículo ahora.

Pero siendo sincera consigo mismo, no se sentía lista para eso. No sabía si Jacob la entendería, o que tanto lo habría herido. El domingo cuando lo vieron solamente juguetearon y el no volvió a tocar el tema de Edward porque sabía que la lastimaba.

Pero igual que todo el mundo, el evito escuchar música, ver tele y hablar del vampiro ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía hacerles eso a los demás? Debía intentar ser feliz por ella misma, pero no se quería lo suficiente para eso.

Sin embargo si amaba a su padre, a su madre, a Jacob y le tenía mucha estima a sus amigos. Así que pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, no era malo tratar de continuar con su vida por ellos. No era malo sanar sus heridas por estar con ellos. Y no opacarlos con su oscuridad ni sus heridas.

Pensó mucho en el asunto. Tanto que solo le quedaban un par de días para poder mandar la solicitud a la universidad. Y no sabía si alguien lograría entenderla, no solo porque no concia a ninguna otra humana que tuviera un vampiro por novio.

Supo en el momento en que el la recibió con una sonrisa el viernes por la tarde que la escucharía. Tal vez no la entendería, pero si la apoyaría.

-Hola Bella.-

-Hola Jake, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-

-Podemos terminar los cascos en mi cochera.-

-Suena bien.-

.

.

-Lo intentare.- Le dijo mientras el pulía un casco por dentro.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Olvidarme de él…realmente lo intentare.-

-Eso me alegre.- Dijo el con cierta frustración.

-Parece que no.-

-Bueno, es que pensaba que lo intentabas.-

-Oh.-

-Pero no lo mencionaste nunca ahora que lo pienso.-

-Oh.-

-Pero me alegra que ahora lo intentes de verdad. Sera bueno para ti. Me alegro.- Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Gracias.-

-¿Entonces mandaras la solicitud a Phoenex?-

-Si, a Grand Canyon University.-

\- ¿para?-

-Educación avanzada.-

-Serás maestra entonces. Puede trabajar aquí mismo en alguna escuela.- Dijo Jacob alegremente.

-Sí, pero te tengo una condición.-

-¿Una condición para qué mandes TU solicitud universitaria?-

-Si- Bella hizo una pausa.- Quiero que te esfuerces por ir a Universal Technical Institute, en Phoenex también –

-¿Cerca de tu universidad?-

-Más o menos. –

-Quieres que vayamos juntos a la universidad.-

Bella enrojeció no estaba lista para admitir algo así.

-Al menos inténtalo.-

-Está bien, ¿pero tú también inténtalo? ¿Está bien? Como si ya estuvieras segura que vas a ir.-

-Sí, sobre eso buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo…entre semana claro –Dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de Jacob. Sabía que las salidas de ambos era lo mejor y además, ella disfrutaba estar con él.

-Puedo emplearte como mi aprendiz para que repares motos.-

-No se me da bien eso a ti si, por eso te mando a esa universidad.-

\- ¿Es una escuela de motos o algo?-

-Automotriz, se te da bien eso.-

-Está bien lo intentare.-

Jacob le sostuvo la mano. Esta vez no fue raro, ni extraño. Simplemente fue cálido y se sintió protegida.

Una calidez le invadió su estómago y entonces al ver su rostro recordó que muchas veces estar con Jacob se sentía simplemente…

Bien.

• ◑ ◔ o ◐ •

 **La educación universitaria es importante. Mucho. Saludos.**

 **Lirios.**

• ◑ ◔ o ◐ •


	4. Capítulo 3 Cuarto creciente

**Personajes Principales:** Isabella Swan, Jacob Black.

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

 _1\. Este fic no es para las fans de Twillight. Cada quien tiene derecho para expresarse como quiera y decir lo que le parezca. No pretendo ofender a alguien. Así que si eres sensible, de ideas fijas (mente cerrada) muy amablemente te recuerdo que no estas obligad a leer este fic y no es necesario dejar tu odio en tus reviews._

 _Créeme, lo que escribiré te podrá molestar ya que es una crítica hacia esta saga y lo mucho que me molesta, así como tú tienes derecho a disfrutarla y escribir lo que te plazca, yo tengo derecho de dar mi opinión y critica respecto a lo que me parece incorrecto, enfermizo o dañino de esta saga._

 _La vida es muy bella como para molestarse por opiniones ajenas, evítate la pena y visita otras historias._

 _2\. Va dedicado para quienes se sintieron morir del coraje al leer los libros (incluyéndome)._

 _3\. Ya sé que la de la imagen es Renesme y no Bella. Pero como me basare más en el libro no le doy importancia realmente._

 _4\. Si eres fan de Twillght, team Edward o sabes que no te gustara lo que leeras, saltéatelo. Y ve a leer otras historias._

 **No puedo narrar este fic en primera persona (lanzaría el computador por la ventana a medio capitulo),**

• ◕ ◑ ◔ o ◐ •

— _¿No funciona la radio de este trasto? —Pregunto Mike_

 _-Sí —contestó Jacob—, pero a Bella no le gusta la música._

 _Miré a Jake sorprendido. Yo nunca se lo había dicho._

 _._

 _._

 _Me encogí. Resultaba extraño que supiera que no debía pronunciar su nombre, así como lo de la música en el coche. Me había calado en muchas cosas que yo no le había dicho jamás._

 _._ • ◕ ◑ ◔ o ◐ •

 **Capítulo 3. Cuarto creciente** ◑

Había pasado su último sábado en la cochera de Jacob, llenando su solicitud a la universidad mientras el término sus cascos de madera. El domingo por la mañana mando su carta, esperaba que llegara a tiempo.

Toda la semana se la paso pensando en tres cosas. Las primeras dos se solucionaron lentamente.

Primero, el examen universitario le había dado buenos resultados y pese a entregarlo en las últimas fechas confiaba en que en algún momento la aceptaran ahí. Porque no tenía otra opción. Deseo haber mandado otras dos solicitudes a alguna que otra universidad. Pero ya se le había pasado el tiempo.

En segunda instancia estaba la cuestión del dinero. Lo comento en la cafetería y aunque trabajaba ya con Mike este le dijo que no había vacantes para entre semana. Angela le dijo que la señora Bishop buscaba a alguien que cuidara a su madre por las tardes.

Bella fue el viernes a hablar con la persona y le dieron el trabajo. Era simple y podía hacer los deberes mientras cuidaba a la anciana. Además que la paga era muy buena. Se sintió afortunada. Dos trabajos de medio tiempo eran buenos. Conseguiría el dinero.

Y por último, en su cabeza seguía lo mismo. Tomar la mano de Jacob había sido algo _diferente_ y aun después de una semana sentía mariposas en su estómago. Llegado el domingo comían en casa de Billy con Charly.

Hablaban de que en Phoenex había habido desapariciones misteriosas y cuando Jacob dijo que sería peligroso ir a la universidad, Charly sermoneo a todos, incluido a Billy.

Al llegar a casa reviso su correo, Alice no le contestaba y tampoco se pudo enviar ningún correo que ella le había mandado.

Bella se acostó mirando al techo, Jacob no la tomo de la mano, ni intento nada esa semana. Se preguntó porque, y se cuestionó porque eso le importaba tanto. Entonces vio la caja de galletas con las cosas de Edward y las metió en su cama antes de irse a dormir. Pero esta vez no las abrazo.

.

.

Estaban en casa de Sam, tenía una reunión para celebrar la unión de Seth a la manada. Al parecer el chico era el único contento y entusiasmado por su licantropía. Converso un poco con Quil y Jacon sobre el asunto de Victoria, aun no tenían señales. Sintió algo jalándole el pantalón.

-Creo que has tenido un bebe.- Dijo Quil a modo de broma.

Vio debajo de la mesa, una niña pequeña gateaba a sus pies, al parecer quería que la cargaran.

-Me alegra encontrarla, pensé que nunca la volvería a ver.- Dijo sarcásticamente Bella. La tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas. -¿Quién es?-

-Mi prima.- Dijo Emily.

-Hola pequeña, quieres un panquecito.- Dijo Bella dándole un muffin.

-Pancheshisho pancheshisho.- Dijo al niña extendiendo las manos. Bella sonrió al ver a la niña con el pan. Lucia gigantesco a lado de la pequeña.

-Es muy pequeñita.-

-Si lo es.- Dijo Jacob sonriéndole.

Escucharon a alguien entrar. Eran Sam y Seth.

Como siempre el mayor corrió directamente a su prometida Emily y la beso pasionalmente en todo el rostro.

-Que tal- Saludo Bella.

-¿Está todo listo?-Pregunto Sam a Emily.

-Si los chicos me ayudaron, vayamos al patio.-

-¿Y el festejado?- Pregunto Bella.

-Venía detrás de mí- Dijo Sam buscándolo alrededor suyo.-oh, ahí está- Señalo la puerta de la entrada.

Seth se había quedado quieto mirando hacia la dirección de Bella fijamente. Entonces el suspiro.

-…oh no.- Dijo Jacob.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Inquirió Bella.

-Se ha imprimado.- Dijo Sam.

-¿Con Bella?- Pregunto Emily aun abrazada a su prometido.

-Vaya un triángulo amoroso dos lobos tras la chica vampiro.- Dijo Quil burlonamente.

-¿Qué?...nnnNoo es…eso no puede sser- Dijo Bella un tanto asustada y mirando a todos en busca de un consuelo.

Seth camino hacia ella con cara de ver algo sumamente precioso y hermoso.

-Jacob tranquilo.- Dijo Emily.

-¿Seth?- Pregunto Sam.

Se quedó de pie frente a Bella y entonces suspiro, sonrió y le dijo.

-¿puedo cargarla?-

-¿qqeueQ? Digo, si claro.- Dijo Bella, pensando que si le daba a la niña él se alejaría de ella. Le pareció inhumano entregar la niña como si de una ofrenda se tratara. Pero ya de por si se sentía muy confundida por Jacob, ahora agregar un elemento sobrenatural de un cuarto (porque tercero era Jacob) la hacía estresarse. Además, ¡Seth era un niño!

-Gracias, hola pequeñita soy Seth ¿tu cómo te llamas?- El chico camino con la niña hacia el patio.

Bella suspiro aliviada.

-Bien creo que no se ha imprimado.- Dijo sonriéndole a Jacob.

-Si lo hizo.- Dijo Jacob calmadamente.

-¿Qué?-El estrés volvió a ella.- ¿Conmigo? ¿No hay forma de evitarlo?-

-No contigo.- Dijo Sam.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Quil.

-Con la niña-

-¡NO eso no puede ser!- grito Emily.

-Cálmate, sabes que no se puede evitar.

-Es una bebe, es muy peligroso para ella.- repitió Emily.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Sam abrazando a su prometida.

.

.

Escucharon las leyendas nuevamente y comieron Hot-Dogs y hamburguesas. La nueva imprimación les dio la oportunidad a todos de verificar una vez más que tan ciertas eran sus leyendas.

 _Mientras ella crezca el será el hermano mayor mas cariñoso del mundo, luego el será su mejor amigo que la escuchara y ayudara en la adolescencia, al final él se convertirá en su pareja y vivirá felices para siempre._

Cuando termino todo, y Emily dejo de intentar correr a Seth de su casa, Bella llevo en auto a casi todo el mundo restante. Dejando al último a Jacob.

No dijo nada.

Se sentía sola de no poder hablar sobre sus miedos con nadie. Solo las cosas que cargaba en esa caja de galletas le recordaban que era real, que alguien que le entregas tu amor, incluso le ofreces tu alma, tu humanidad (porque vamos lo hizo en más de una ocasión) y hasta el resto de tu vida podía dejarte. No le bastaba, se sentía insuficiente.

Si Edward que le juro amor eterno un día se fue, Jacob podía hacer lo mismo. Aunque fueran pareja, después de todo Sam dejo a Leah cuando conoció a Emily. ¿Qué impediría que Jacob no la abandonara también? Y era más probable con él, porque el tenia eso e la imprimación, algo que por mucho que le pesara a Bella, ella no podría competir, pues era algo de la naturaleza lobuna.

Tener una relación con Jacob la asustaba y esas inseguridades acrecentaban mientras recordaba la licantropía del chico.

Puso la caja de galletas a su espalda, abrazo su almohada y sin saber bien porque comenzó a llorar en silencio, abrazándose a si misma mientras la imagen de Seth caminando con la bebe la torturaba hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

.

No lo telefoneo esa semana. Paso toda la semana con la señora Bishop. Y cuando el viernes por la tarde ya no tenía que ir con ella, fue, únicamente para no afrontar a su amigo. Le mando muchos correos a Alice explicándole como se sentía y que debía hacer pero ella no contesto ninguno.

Cuando llego el sábado por la mañana Jacob le llamo, seguramente para preguntar porque no había ido el viernes por la tarde. Se limitó a decirle que cuido a la señora Bishop madre y que no estaba de ánimos de salir. Entonces él se ofreció a ir a su casa. Ella no pudo negarse. A pesar del miedo, quería verlo.

El sábado por la tarde se pasó en puras películas. Cosa que le sorprendió a ella misma. Hacía mucho que no veía algo aso. Estaba una escena de Kung Fu cuando Jacob la rodeo con el brazo, ella se puso tensa y se deslizo lejos.

-¿Te molesta verdad?- Dijo el chico. No se atrevió a verlo. Era cobarde y no quería afrontar el hecho de que nuevamente lo había herido. Esta vez conscientemente, pero aun sin la intención.

No importaba, lo había herido igualmente.

-No, tú me agradas Jacob.-

-Es algo más, desde lo de Seth has estado evitándome.-

-Es solo que es un bebe.- Dijo ella tratando de evadir las cosas. Fingiendo que era lo de Seth.

-Sabes que no se puede evitar, además no es como que el piense de forma _rara_ hacia ella.-

-Si pero.-

-¿Qué te da miedo?- Pregunto el tomándola de la mano.-Es algo más, no es lo Seth ¿verdad?-

-Jake.- Lo vio a los ojos de nuevo.

El chico la conocía, más allá de lo que ella misma se conocía, la entendía mejor que de lo que ella misma se entendía. Si en alguien podía confiar era en él. Solo él. Tal vez podía confiar en el realmente.

Pensó en la caja de galletas en su mochila. Y nuevamente el miedo la invadió.

Agacho el rostro y su vista se nublo a causa de unas lágrimas.

-Bella, mírame.- La tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a verlo.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Tú lo sabes. Si no quieres hablar está bien, pero si quieres sacarlo dilo. No soporto esta situación. Me alejas y me pides que me quede. No puedo hacer ambas cosas.-

-Lo se.-

-¿quieres que me vaya?-

-No quiero.- La chica comenzó a llorar.

-Todo está bien Bella.-

-Tengo miedo.-

-¿A qué?-

-A que tú te imprimas con alguien.- Jacob se quedó mudo.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a recriminarle algo así, no es como que fuera su novia eran solo amigos. Además era algo que él no podría evitar que le pasara, estaba en su naturaleza.

Pero lo hizo de nuevo.

-Tú sabes que siempre voy a ser tu amigo y conozco a todas las chicas de lugar y ninguna me ha gustado. Eres la que más me gusta.-

-Pero casi toda la manada…-

-Ni Quil, ni Leah ni yo nos hemos imprimado. No creo que nos suceda pronto.- Dijo encogiéndose de brazos.

Tenía que admitirlo, a sí misma. Tenía miedo de perder a Jacob. No quería creerle, no quería creer en promesas de amor de nuevo. No quería que él la lastimara.

-Te cuidare mucho, siempre lo hago.-

-Lo se.- Ella se recargo en su hombro. Ya no tenía ese dolor en su pecho.-Aun así me asusta que me dejes.- Lo dijo. Estaba hecho.

-Yo no me rendiré, ni te dejare por nada.- El chico la abrazo.

 _A diferencia de Edward._

Se separó de él y sonriendo le vio a los ojos. Sintió unas lágrimas bajar por su mejilla.

Él la tomo por el rostro, una chispa le recorrió la barbilla. Sintió mariposas en su estómago y la respiración entrecortada. Jacob se acercó un poco más a su rostro.

Sintió su mochila y deseo haberla llevado a su habitación. Sentía que de alguna forma Edward estaba ahí metido en la caja de galletas, como espectador mientras Jacob se acercaba a su rostro.

Deseo haberla llevado a la habitación y alejarla de ella y Jacob. Quería está a solas con él.

Cerró los ojos. Ya no quería más dolor, añoraba calor y confort, cosa que solo le podía dar Jacob.

Entonces alguien toco a la puerta.

-Debe ser la pizza que pedimos para cenar.-Susurro ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Suena delicioso.- Dijo Jacob. No estaba molesto esta vez.

-Nada más sano que comer pizza luego de frituras.-

Jacob rio.

-Iré por ella.- Dijo él.

-Espera yo te acompaño.- Jalo al chico de la pierna, haciendo que pateara por error la mochila. Ella se levantó y tropezó.

-Te tengo.- Dijo Jacob sosteniéndola de la cintura.- Casi mueres.-

-Sí, me has salvado estoy muy agradecida.- Bella rio.

De pronto la expresión de Jacob era seria y frívola. Se separó de ella.

-¿Jake?-

-Creí que intentarías olvidarlo.-

Entonces volteo y vio todas las fotos de Edward y su familia esparcidas por el piso de la sala. Se habían salido de la caja cuando Bella pateo accidentalmente la mochila.

-por eso no querías que viera que había dentro de tu mochila ¿verdad?-

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía que ella no quería que él viera dentro de la mochila?

Se quedó estupefacta, viéndolo, sin saber que decir realmente.

-Pizza- Grito el repartidor tocando de nuevo.

-Ya no quiero comer de cualquier forma.-

Jacob salió de ahí.

.

.

Pago la pizza, apago el televisor y subió a su alcoba con las fotos en su mano.

Sentía que había traicionado a Jacob. Todos los días de la semana siguiente mando correos a Alice, pero ella no contestaba. Jacob se había ido, y no era el único. En su reproductor de CD's aún estaba el disco que Edward le había dado.

No quería afrontarlo. Pero no tenía a Jacob para darle fuerzas. Lo había lastimado de verdad. No estaba lista.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Presiono "Play" al reproductor.

.

.

Cuando la tarde del sábado llego Jacob no se sorprendió de que Bella no estuviera ahí.

Estaba frustrado con todo. Quil le dijo que estaba en la "friendzone".

Vaya mentira lo de al frienzone.

Esa cosa no existía, oh bueno eso pensaba hasta ese momento.

Cuando a alguien te gusta y no le interesas, no necesariamente una grosería o algo malo. Es más, le parecía inmaduro decir "me pusiste en la friendzone". Era una forma de simplificar todo, en demasía. El asunto era más profundo que eso. Si a alguien no le gustas, eso no es malo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer por más que te guste esa persona. Cada quien tiene derecho a expresar a quien quiere y a quien no. Y sobre todo a decidir con quién intentarlo y con quién no.

El asunto con la friendzone entonces, Jacob concluyo, que era cuando quieres a alguien, esta persona quiere de ti, salen pero esta persona niega que tener sentimientos hacia ti y niega que sale contigo.

Eso era friendzone.

Y esa era la situación que afrontaba con ella.

Bella le había dado más de una señal de quererlo, era algo que se sentía, al ser hombre esas cosas se perciben. No como las mujeres que tienen que recibir mil declaraciones de amor para creerlo, el simplemente lo sabía y no era el único hombre que tenía esa capacidad de "percepción". Ella lo quería y punto.

Y no solo eso le había confirmado que le quería, últimamente se tomaban de la mano cuando estaban a solas. Y le dijo que no quería que se rindiera con ella.

Pero aun así ella se empeñaba en insistir que eran amigos. Solo amigos.

Está bien.

Ella tenía derecho a decidir no salir con él…pero no por eso él no se iba a rendir, además ella se dijo explícitamente que no quería que él se rindiera. Así que siguió insistiendo, aunque más lentamente claro está.

Pero no pudo evitarse sentirse herido cuando vio las fotos del maldito chupasangre salir de la mochila de Bella.

¿No se suponía que ella iba a intentar olvidarlo? Y como pretendía hacerlo con las fotos de el en su mochila.

Se sintió idiota. Cuantas veces no resistió la tentación de ver que había dentro, solo porque ella parecía querer que no vieran dentro de la mochila.

Se sintió muy molesto.

-¿Adónde vas Jake?- Pregunto Sam cuando Jacob se levantó dela mesa.

-a casa.- dijo tajantemente.

-Déjalo ir- Escucho a Leah decirle.

Camino a casa, sintiéndose idiota por creer que había habido avance de ella.

Pero es que, ¡Por Dios!, Bella había propuesto ver películas. Eso era claro. Ella poco a poco esta mejor. Y ahora que la veía más sana, porque admitámoslo Bella a veces hacia cosas muy raras, podía pensarse que ella estaba olvidando al maldito chupasangre Eduar…como se llame.

Se sintió imbécil y frustrado. Abrió la puerta de su casa.

-…ha vuelto a gritar todas las noches.- Entonces al entrar a casa escucho Charly.

-Jake también ha estado raro.-

Cerró la puerta de golpe, Sabia que su padre y Charly hablaron a propósito de eso.

-Hola Charly.-

-Que tal chaval.-

-¿Esta Bella en tu casa?- Pregunto secamente.

-Si.-

-Bien, iré a verla. Tomare el carro.-

Se sintió idiota, sin dignidad y además manipulado por el padre de Bella.

Manejo hasta la entrada de la casa. No podía dejarla sola, menos si estaba volviendo a gritar en la noche. Por mucho que le doliera saber que ella DECIDIO aferrarse al recuerdo del chupasangre no podía dejarla pasar por todo eso solo.

Imbécil. Débil. ¿Podría ser más patético? O ¿tener menos dignidad?

Con su hombría herida toco la puerta y ella salió con los ojos rojos.

-Jake…-Dijo ella.-Se ha ido…-

Ni si quiera lo saludo, ni le pregunto cómo estaba. Pero no le importó, quería saber por qué ella estaba llorando. Bueno si lo sabía. Pero ella tenía que decírselo. Bueno no tenia, él lo sabía pero simplemente… quería escuchar que se lo digiera.

-¿Quién se ha ido?-

-Edward…me dejo, me dejo.- Bella salió por completo. Estaba en Pijama y llevaba un reproductor de música y los audífonos puestos.

Ella odiaba la música. Ella nunca hablaba de lo que había pasado y sobre todo odiaba decir su nombre.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Jacob.-¿Bella?-

Ella comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su pecho. El entro a la casa con ella en brazos.

Puso una película del espacio en el reproductor, puso las frituras en un tazón y le puso un manta a ella.

-Jake…- le dijo ella, estaba de cuclillas sobre el sillón.

-Está bien.- Al diablo con la dignidad.

Maldita frienzone, maldito chupasangre y maldita película del espacio y maldita dignidad, se fue al carajo.

No pudo evitar abrazarla, odiaba a ese vampiro más que nada, odiaba cuanto la había lastimado a ella.

La escucho hablar y llorando incluso después de que la película terminara.

.

.

-La extermino-

-así es.- Dijo Jane seriamente.

Vio como decapitaban al último de los neófitos con sumo placer.

-Alice, Jasper es un placer verlos.- Dijo uno de los guardias.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Inquirió Jane chispeando de los ojos.- ¿Y a ti Edward?-

-Quería saber que estaba pasando.- Dijo Edward.

-Nada…ya nos hemos hecho cargo.- Dijo Jane lanzándole fuego a la pila de cadáveres.-Por cierto, Auron estaría encantado de verlos.-

Entonces se fueron corriendo, manteniendo así la paz en Phoenex.

-Gracias Jasper. SI no fuera por ti ellos nos abrían atacado.-

-Fue un placer.-

-Edward ¿Iras a ver a Bella?- Pregunto Alice.

-No.-

-Pero se acerca su graduación.-

-No iremos y tú tampoco iras. Ni siquiera a darle noticias de Victoria.-

-Pero ella se angustiara, ya la conoces.-

-Entonces llámale, pero no la vuelvas a ir a ver. Ya no hay peligro, además te prometió alejarse de su amigo el lobo.-

-No me parece que yo no pueda seguir siendo su amiga.-

-Entiéndelo Alice, esto es mejor para ella.-

Edward corrió.

-¿A dónde va?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Lejos, lo más lejos posible de Bella.- Respondió Alice.

.

.

• ◕ ◑ ◔ o ◐ •

Bueno he terminado. Ha sido más fácil de escribir de lo que pensaba. XD. Por eso creo que se terminare rapidito.

• ◕ ◑ ◔ o ◐ •


End file.
